


Паладин Чёрного льва

by Keishiko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, One-sided Kuron/Keith, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: В одном теле не могут жить две души.





	1. Chapter 1

Чем больше времени проходит с окончания войны, тем реже паладины Вольтрона собираются вместе. У всех свои дела — лаборатория у Пидж, семья у Ханка, проект алтеанской фермы у Лэнса и Атлас у Широ. Кит, пожалуй, самый свободный из всех, официально он представляет на Земле Клинки Марморы, но на самом деле большую часть времени носится между гарнизонами, пользуясь скоростью Чёрной и телепортацией Космо. Они могут не видеть друг друга неделями. Но иногда, когда Кит возвращается в Гарнизон, кто-нибудь кидает в старый чат: “Какие планы на вечер?” — и Ханк пораньше закрывает семейный ресторанчик, а Пидж в который раз обещает родителям, что вернётся не слишком поздно. Она паладин Вольтрона, она сражалась в космосе и на Земле и на сто процентов уверена, что даже ночью на территории Гарнизона нет ничего, абсолютно ничего опасного, но спорить с мамой бесполезно.

Они находят какое-нибудь укромное место — а любой курсант знает не меньше десятка укромных мест, где можно тусоваться без риска быть застуканным офицерами, — и устраиваются там, как в старые добрые времена. Не хватает только тетрадей с домашкой в сумке Пидж и вечного пакета с чипсами у Ханка.

— Кит придёт? — спрашивает Ханк. Лэнс мотает головой.

— Он уже удрал к своей ненаглядной. Надо было раньше напомнить.

Пидж хмыкает — кто где, а Кит у Чёрной. Иногда она подозревает, что комната Кита в Гарнизоне давным-давно пуста и он только делает вид, что живёт там. Потому что почти каждый вечер Кит — в ангаре, и по утрам его так часто видят выходящим оттуда, что даже шутки про личную жизнь со львом уже всем приелись.

Где Широ, никто не спрашивает. Первые несколько раз его оправдания, что работы слишком много, ещё звучали правдоподобно. Потом они перестали напоминать. Исключительно из милосердия, чтобы не заставлять его раз за разом отказываться — Широ это всегда давалось нелегко. И чтобы Киту не приходилось слушать эти отказы. Кит, конечно, говорит, что всё понимает и работа Широ очень важна, но остальные паладины тоже не слепые: все замечают, как Широ с Китом постепенно перестают общаться иначе как по рабочим вопросам, и если раньше проблемой было застать их поодиночке, то сейчас Кит проводит всё свободное время в Чёрном льве, а Широ — с кем угодно, только не с ним. Это выглядит неправильно, Пидж говорит: как будто нарушен один из законов физики. Если Кит и Широ больше не друзья, на что вообще в этой Вселенной можно положиться?

— Даже у друзей бывают сложности, — дипломатично возражает Ханк. — Давайте подождём. Я уверен, они справятся. 

Но в том, что происходит между Китом и Широ, могут разобраться только Кит и Широ. А паладинам остаётся только ждать, пока они это сделают. 

 

Когда Гарнизон в очередной раз затихает, готовясь погрузиться в сон, Кит приходит в ангар, где исполинскими статуями застыли львы. Чёрная опускает голову, приглашая его внутрь. Кит мысленно приветствует её и слышит в ответ тихий мурлыкающий рокот.

Он садится в кресло и закрывает глаза — а открывает уже среди звёзд, в бескрайнем космосе.

— Привет! — говорит он, садясь по-турецки на пустоту под ногами. — Представляешь, я сегодня едва не подрался с Гриффином.

Ему не нужно поворачивать голову, чтобы увидеть россыпь мерцающих искр, собирающихся в единое целое.

— Мы поругались из-за пустяка. Слово за слово, ну, ты знаешь, как бывает. — Он усмехается. — Я уже готов был дать ему в глаз, как раньше, и вдруг вспомнил. Как оно тогда было. Как будто в другой жизни. Когда мы даже не подозревали, что нас ждёт — галра, Вольтрон, всё это… Все проблемы были такими мелкими. Глупыми. И, в общем, так мы и не подрались.

— Рад это слышать.

— Кажется, мы стали взрослыми. Как это случилось?

— Знал бы ты, сколько раз я задавался этим вопросом.

Кит смеётся и наконец оборачивается.

— Как ты только не сошёл с нами с ума ещё в замке Львов.

Мерцающая фигура Широ садится рядом с ним в пустоте, почти касаясь плечом. Кит хочет придвинуться ближе, но сдерживается из страха, что ничего не почувствует. Иногда ему удаётся прикоснуться к Широ. Иногда руки проходят сквозь мерцающее тело, и каждый раз это напоминает ему, что Широ — лишь сгусток квинтэссенции в сознании Чёрной, и каждый раз это больно. Лучше так. Если не прикасаться, можно верить, что Широ живой. А если закрыть глаза — что они сидят на крыше гарнизонного общежития или в пустыне возле остывающих ховербайков, что это просто очередной их вечер вместе и завтра всё будет как прежде.

Утром Кит просыпается в кабине Чёрного льва, и он снова один.

 

В одном теле не могут жить две души. Можно лишь перенести отпечаток сознания вместе с памятью и чувствами, но истинная сущность всегда одна. Они узнали об этом не сразу, только когда Широ пришёл к Киту и, отводя глаза, признался, что воспоминания о времени, проведённом в сознании Чёрного льва, кажутся ему всё более и более чужими, а воспоминания клона — слишком чёткими. И он не сомневается в способностях Аллуры, но Киту стоит проверить просто на всякий случай — если есть хоть небольшая вероятность…

Когда Кит снова увидел фигуру, соткавшуюся из слабо светящихся искр, его словно отбросило во времени. Те же растерянность, отчаяние и нежелание верить в происходящее. И самое главное: “Как я мог не знать?!”

Позже Широ признался, что не собирался проявлять себя, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время. У Кита уже был другой Широ с их общими воспоминаниями, у паладинов — друг, у землян — командир Атласа. Самому Широ было достаточно того, что он вместе с Чёрной сражается за Кита и тот возвращается из боя живым. Искать способы вытащить его, когда даже алтеанская магия оказалась бессильна? Только этого им не хватало в разгар войны с галра. Широ мог подождать.

Когда Кит ударил его, кулак прошёл сквозь лицо, не встретив ни малейшего сопротивления.

Потом Кит извинялся (то есть орал, но Широ понял всё правильно), и Широ извинялся тоже, и они долго решали, что теперь делать. От земных властей и руководства Гарнизона Кит не ждал ничего хорошего, он помнил всё: и “ошибку пилота”, и ловушку, в которую попал Вольтрон благодаря адмиралу Санде. Коалиция Вольтрона приняла Широ как лидера Земли, когда он был человеком, но принять клона, творение Хаггар… Может быть, потом, когда галра и безумная ведьма перестанут грозить Вселенной. Не сейчас. 

Пидж не смогла бы скрыть секрет от своей семьи, Ханк — от Пидж, а Лэнс… ну, это Лэнс. Так что они разделили знание на четверых. Потом, решили они. Потом они всё объяснят. После войны. Когда Земля больше не будет в опасности.

Война закончилась, но Аллура ушла. И Киту снова предстояло спасать Широ в одиночку. Если бы он только знал, как. 

 

Они ещё не успевают толком отпраздновать победу и осознать потери, когда Широ сообщает Киту о своей помолвке. Кит стоит, по-дурацки открыв рот, и не знает, что сказать. Он никогда не представлял, что Широ женится. Разве что с Адамом… но это было так давно, что даже вспоминается с трудом. Кёртис? Кит пару раз видел этого парня, но не замечал, что между ним и Широ что-то было.

— Поздравляю, — наконец говорит он самое банальное, что приходит в голову. — Надеюсь, вы будете счастливы.

— Мы постараемся.

Широ почему-то совсем не выглядит счастливым.

— Вы уже назначили дату?

— Да. — Широ неловко трёт затылок. — Двадцать седьмого. Мы решили не ждать долго. Не будет никакой особой церемонии… не то время, сам понимаешь.

Кит кивает. Конечно, они едва начали восстанавливать послевоенную разруху, тут не до пышных торжеств.

— Ты придёшь? — спрашивает Широ. — То есть… ты ещё будешь здесь?

Кит ждёт новостей от Клинков и готов сорваться в любой момент — но несколько дней ничего не изменят, даже если новости придут раньше. К тому же, он всё равно планировал остаться хотя бы до алтеанского торжества в память об Аллуре. И для Широ это важно.

— Конечно. Разве я могу пропустить твою свадьбу?

— Спасибо, — говорит Широ и, когда Кит уже собирается уйти, окликает его из-за спины: — Кит!

— Что? — оборачивается тот.

Но Широ только смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом и качает головой.

— Ничего.

 

Тем же вечером Кита находит Ханк. 

— О, Кит, — говорит он с преувеличенным удивлением, как будто не ожидал встретить его в маленькой переговорной, куда обитатели Гарнизона частенько заглядывают ради кофе-машины. Кофе синтезированный, но настоящего не было уже давно, так что все привыкли. — Ты всё ещё здесь?

Вообще-то Кит уже собирался возвращаться в Чёрную, но он кивает. Ханка явно что-то беспокоит.

— Я тут это... — Ханк рассматривает стену за спиной Кита. Тот терпеливо ждёт. — Услышал новости. То есть. Ты же в курсе, да?

Кит складывает два и два и понимает, почему Хнк волнуется.

— Ты про Широ?

— Да! — облегчённо выдыхает Ханк. — Ты как? Э.. то есть, что ты об этом думаешь?

Вот теперь Кит чувствует себя ужасно неловко, потому что догадывается, о чём беспокоится Ханк. Он всегда думал, что хорошо скрывает свои чувства. Ну, кроме той части, где они с Широ лучшие друзья, Кит готов умереть не только за Широ, но и вместе с ним, и иногда они обнимаются на глазах у всех (но ведь по уважительной причине!), и Кит не отходил от пода Широ, когда думал, что вернул его в теле клона, и… Кажется, надо было очень затупить, чтобы не заметить.

— Я думаю, Широ знает, что делает, — уверенно говорит он, но эта уверенность звучит фальшиво даже для него самого. — Это его личная жизнь, в конце концов. 

Ханк сочувственно кивает.

— Может быть. А ты пробовал с ним поговорить?

Именно это Кит собирается сделать, вернувшись в Чёрную. Рассказать Широ про Широ и спросить, что бы это значило. Кит мысленно повторяет фразу и усмехается про себя. Рассказать Широ про Широ. Звучит шизофренично.

— Привет, ребята, — Пидж осторожно заглядывает в дверь. — Не помешаю?

Смотрит при этом на Ханка, так что Кит без труда понимает, что к чему. Ханк был отправлен к нему для откровенного разговора, а Пидж пришла следом узнать, как всё прошло. Он машет рукой, приглашая её присоединиться, а Ханк отходит к кофе-машине и достаёт ещё одну чашку.

Пидж садится напротив и исподлобья смотрит на Кита.

— Я считаю, он делает глупость.

Кит пожимает плечами.

— Это ему решать. Может быть, мы не будем обсуждать Широ за его спиной?

Потому что это Широ. Кит никогда не перестанет защищать его, это уже не привычка, а рефлекс, въевшийся намертво. Даже если Широ действительно делает глупость.

Пидж с Ханком переглядываются. Иногда Кит подозревает, что они могут общаться без слов. Он хотел бы рассказать им правду, действительно хотел бы… но не знает, с чего начать и как оправдаться, что всё это время лгал своим лучшим друзьям. Поэтому он убеждает себя, что ещё не время. Ведь Широ по-прежнему капитан Атласа, а многие расы по-прежнему не доверяют галра, Кит знает это на своем опыте. Рано. Потом, когда всё успокоится, он обязательно расскажет.

Это такая трусливая ложь, что Киту стыдно даже перед самим собой.

— У нас Мэттом появились идеи насчёт использования дронов при восстановлении зданий, — меняет тему Пидж. — Там, где осталась часть конструкций. Они могут просканировать перекрытия, чтобы определить степень разрушений. Зайдёшь к нам, Ханк? Там есть пара непоняток.

— Ага. Сегодня? Я тут обещал Корану прилететь на Алтею пораньше, когда будет, ну… — он не заканчивает.

— Торжество в память об Аллуре, — заканчивает за него Кит. Ему тоже больно произносить это имя, но молчание ничего не изменит.

— Да.

Некоторое время они сидят, не глядя друг на друга.

— Мне так жаль Корана, — говорит наконец Пидж. — Мы хотя бы смогли с ней попрощаться.

— А Лэнс…

Они снова замолкают — что тут скажешь? Кит не представляет, каково Лэнсу. Он не раз терял Широ, но никогда — зная, что это окончательно и необратимо. У него всегда оставалась надежда. Без неё он просто не выжил бы, наверное.

— Ханк! — Лэнс, словно только и ждал, когда про него вспомнят, влетает в переговорную — Ты знаешь, что…

Он замечает Кита и осекается.

— Знаешь, что… эм...

— Знает, — отвечает Пидж. — Иди к нам. Мы как раз говорили о торжестве на Алтее.

Лэнс замирает на миг, но тут же кивает. И улыбается. Мечтательно и чуть печально, как никогда раньше. После смерти Аллуры в нём многое изменилось.

— В честь Аллуры. Да, я помню. Я собирался туда чуть пораньше, Коран просил рассказать алтеанцам о её подвиге. Не знаю что говорить, — признаётся он. — Так, чтобы они поняли.

— Полетим вместе, — говорит Ханк. — Я там буду шеф-поваром. Попробую совместить алтеанскую кухню с земной, должно получиться интересно.

Они сидят над чашками с остывающим кофе — четверо кадетов, спасших Вселенную и вернувшихся домой. Кит думает о том, насколько они изменились — все. Насколько близки стали друг другу. Тогда, удирая от солдат Гарнизона на одном ховербайке, мог ли он думать, что нашёл не только Широ, но и целую семью?

Широ вернётся, думает он, и мы обязательно соберёмся вместе. Я уже возвращал его. Я смогу.

 

Когда Кит рассказывает про свадьбу, Широ слушает молча. Не удивляется, не говорит, что Кит неправильно понял. Как будто все так, как должно быть.

— Они ведь даже не встречались, — говорит Кит. — Я бы знал. Да все бы знали, по Гарнизону любой чих расходится за секунды. А тут вдруг раз — и свадьба. Я не понимаю.

— Ему тяжело.

— Это из-за Адама? — предполагает Кит. Он думал об этом, конечно, но решил, что Адам ни при чём — Широ расстался с ним ещё перед миссией на Кербер, зачем сейчас вдруг бросаться в новые отношения?

Но Широ качает головой.

— Ты не понимаешь, да? Ну конечно… Кит, он тебя любит.

Первый порыв Кита — возразить, привычный, ведь сколько раз он говорил самому себе: этого не может быть, не надейся впустую, смирись, прими то, что тебе могут дать, и не думай о большем. Но если это говорит Широ… Всё вдруг обретает другой смысл, складывается, как паззл, и Кит задыхается, поражённый тем, как слеп он был. Он думал, что Широ отстранился, потому что чувствовал себя чужаком, занявшим место настоящего Широ. Но если он любил Кита и не мог находиться рядом, зная, что тот никогда не ответит ему, потому что есть настоящий Широ, и его свадьба — это побег от собственных чувств в новую жизнь, где можно будет забыть… Кит его понимает. Он сам поступил бы так же. Ещё и улетел бы в другую галактику, чтобы наверняка. 

Но главное, главное...

— Ты знаешь об этом, — спрашивает Кит, не узнавая собственный голос, — потому что это ты любишь меня?

Широ отводит глаза.

— Может быть, тебе пора меня отпустить.

Звучит как удар в грудь. Кит невольно отступает на шаг.

— Что за глупости ты говоришь?

— Сколько ты уже приходишь сюда? — Широ словно не слышит его. — Я призрак, Кит. Я умер. У тебя есть настоящая жизнь с настоящими живыми людьми. Если ты дашь ему шанс, вы оба можете быть счастливы.

— Но я люблю тебя, — отчаянно возражает Кит. — Не его. Тебя. А у него вообще свадьба скоро. Какое счастливы, ты смеёшься, что ли?

У Широ кривится лицо — то ли он улыбается, то ли вот-вот заплачет. Кит не знает, что творится с его собственным лицом; подозревает, что то же самое.

— Ты же знаешь, что он — это я. А свадьба... Кит, если ты ему ответишь, он отменит любую свадьбу в ту же минуту. Даже не сомневайся.

Это звучит так разумно. Так логично. Так самоотверженно. Очень в духе Широ. Отказаться от Кита, чтобы тот был счастлив. И не видеть в этом никакого противоречия.

Киту как никогда хочется вцепиться ему в лицо и орать, пока не охрипнет. Проблема только в том, что в горле царапается колючий ком, а вцепляться в лицо призраку — так себе идея. Собирай его потом из звёзд по всему космосу.

— Как ты смеешь, — говорит он, задыхаясь. — Как ты смеешь говорить такое, если любишь меня? Мне что, по-твоему, всё равно?! Один Широ, другой — какая разница, ведь выглядят одинаково. Так, да?

— Кит…

— Как ты смеешь сдаваться?! Это же ты мне говорил, что сдаваться нельзя! А теперь хочешь, чтобы я отказался от тебя? Когда я люблю тебя, когда я… — у него всё-таки перехватывает горло, и он не знает, на кого больше злится — на Широ с его идиотским самопожертвованием или на себя, что не может найти подходящих слов.

— Кит, прости. Я не это имел в виду. 

— Я тебя сейчас ударю, — обещает Кит. Широ грустно улыбается.

— Мы оба знаем, что здесь это не работает.

Вместо ответа Кит прикасается к его челюсти. Она осязаема, и Широ покаянно закрывает глаза, разрешая Киту делать всё, что хочет. 

Кит целует его.

Так странно — у Широ нет ни вкуса, ни запаха, ни тепла, только плотность губ и чуть уловимая, на грани воображаемого, озоновая свежесть. Но это их первый поцелуй. Достаточно важно, чтобы не обращать внимания на мелочи.

— Я вытащу тебя отсюда, — обещает Кит, вцепившись в руку Широ — как будто это помешает тому исчезнуть. — Обязательно вытащу, слышишь? Даже думать не смей, что у нас не получится. 

— Хорошо, — соглашается Широ, но Кит слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы услышать в этом ответе неуверенность. Широ просто не хочет с ним спорить. Что ж, пускай. Кит не собирается сдаваться. Он вернёт Широ, даже если для того ему придётся перевернуть всю Вселенную с ног на голову.

 

Торжество в память об Аллуре получается пышным, а ужин после него — простым и уютным, как будто они сидят в столовой замка Львов, только вместо жижи на столе — вкуснейшие блюда, вышедшие из-под рук Ханка, а Аллура молча наблюдает за ними с высоты роста огромной статуи. Они болтают и смеются, и горечь потери смягчается воспоминаниями о том, какой была Аллура. Сколько она оставила в этом мире, уйдя, что всюду, куда ни глянь, — везде часть её. Даже Лэнс улыбается, как раньше.

— Не спи, — толкает он ногой Кита. Тот задумчиво смотрит на выстроившихся перед площадкой львов. — О боже, вы теперь ещё и телепатически общаетесь?

— А? — вздрагивает Кит.

— Серьёзно, старик, ваша любовь с Чёрной уже становится неприличной. Не пора ли тебе найти девушку?

Кит пинает его в ответ, но быстро отведённый взгляд выдаёт его смущение. Коран машет руками, призывая их успокоиться, Ханк с Пидж понимающе переглядываются. Только Широ слишком занят тем, что гоняет по тарелке какой-то изворотливый лист, напоминающий красную рукколу.

— Ты ревнуешь, — заявляет Пидж. Вилка Широ лязгает по тарелке, но никто не обращает на это внимания. — Потому что твой лев с тобой не разговаривает, да?

— Да мой лев… подожди, что значит — разговаривает?! — У Лэнса округляются глаза. — Вы что, реально с ними разговариваете? Прямо словами?

— А ты разве нет? — очень натурально удивляется Ханк. — Мы с Жёлтой постоянно болтаем.

— Да, Зелёная рассказывает мне много интересного, — поддерживает его Пидж. — Может быть, это из-за того, что ты сменил льва?

— Что она у тебя не первая.

— Точно. Они очень ранимые.

Лэнс прищуривается.

— Вы меня разыгрываете! — возмущённо говорит он. — Вы не можете разговаривать со львами! Ха! Я почти поверил! Кит, скажи?

Кит смеётся, игнорируя недовольные взгляды Ханка и Пидж, которым испортил такой годный розыгрыш. Но даже смеясь, он не может оторвать взгляд от Чёрной. Словно она и в самом деле разделяет его веселье.

 

Ночью их будит лязг железа и бьющий в окна свет. Когда они выбегают во двор — полураздетые, готовые к чему угодно, от нападения врагов до землетрясения — львы стоят в ряд, готовые к полёту. Понимание приходит само собой. Вольтрон больше не нужен этому миру. С ними прощаются.

Они смотрят, как четыре сверкающие звезды исчезают в темном небе, и первой спохватывается Пидж.

— А где… — начинает она, но тут же видит. Чёрная стоит в тени, вытянувшись, словно перед прыжком, но не двигается с места. Её морда задрана к небу, где исчезли остальные львы.

Никто не удивлён, потому что Кита тоже нет.

— Этот парень меня реально пугает, — вполголоса говорит Лэнс. — Я не хочу сказать, что он технозоофил, но помните, когда мы улетали с Земли и Широ сказал всем провести вечер с теми, кого мы любим? Он был с Чёрной. Серьёзно, я не шучу. Сидел в пустыне с ней и со своим волком. То есть я не знаю, может, он кого-то ждал… — он бросает быстрый взгляд на Широ, но тот смотрит на Чёрную с такой тоской, что Лэнс решает не развивать тему. Похоже, что всё-таки не ждал.

Чёрная медленно ложится, подобрав под себя лапы и вытянув голову. Её глаза постепенно затухают. Может, и правда у них с Китом что-то особенное, думает Лэнс. Если она осталась ради него.

 

Кит прибегает к Широ вечером перед свадьбой. Прибегает — самое верное слово: он запыхался, волосы слегка растрёпаны, глаза горят. В груди у Широ вспыхивает надежда — может быть, он всё-таки осознал в последний момент…

— Мне нужна твоя кровь!

Надежда рассыпается в пыль.

— Конечно, — говорит Широ, не меняясь в лице, и отходит, приглашая Кита в свою комнату. — Ты нашёл, кто может вырастить клона?

— Да. Или нет. — Кит следует за ним, постепенно успокаиваясь. — Я не знаю. Акша сказала, что это не совсем клонирование, скорее, магия. Но генетические образцы всё равно нужны.

Магия так магия. Широ давно уже перестал удивляться тому, что раньше считал фантастикой. Он достаёт из ящика стола канцелярский нож и раскрывает его.

— У тебя есть куда? 

Кит подаёт ему пробирку.

— Несколько капель достаточно. Спасибо.

Широ прокалывает палец и наполняет пробирку на две трети.

— Держи. Надеюсь, у вас получится. Ты же... не сейчас улетаешь, да? Подождёшь до завтра?

— Конечно. Широ, я…

Ему всё труднее удерживать спокойное выражение лица. Хочется завыть и разбить что-нибудь хрупкое, чтобы грохот и осколки, чтобы наверняка. Но он сдерживается — это уже вошло в привычку. Просто ждёт, пока Кит заберёт его кровь и уйдёт. Все остальное он давно уже забрал.

— Прости меня, — с трудом говорит Кит, и это уже невозможно вынести. — Широ, пожалуйста, прости. Если бы я только мог...

— Но ты не можешь, — обрывает его Широ. Ему уже не хочется ничего бить, всё равно это не заполнит пустоту, которую он ощущает внутри. — Иди, Кит. Я действительно желаю, чтобы у вас всё получилось. Вы это заслужили.

Потому что главное, что он унаследовал от того Широ, — это желание сделать Кита счастливым. Даже ценой своего собственного счастья.

 

В день его свадьбы Кит не находит себе места — слоняется между гостей, одёргивая смокинг, почти ничего не ест (Ханку удаётся впихнуть в него пару бутербродов под предлогом “Мне кажется, они получились странные, попробуй и скажи”), ощипывает цветы с гирлянд (Пидж ловит его за руки, потому что цветы алтеанские и их не так уж много). То улыбается ни с того ни с сего, то, наоборот, не может выдавить улыбку, когда новобрачные целуются под громкие аплодисменты. Он путается в словах, поздравляя Широ, а Кёртису жмёт руку с такой силой, что тот потом ещё долго трясёт кистью.

Все понимают, конечно. Особенно Ханк, Лэнс и Пидж. Они ничего не говорят — что тут скажешь, но, словно сговорившись, стараются держать Кита в поле зрения. На всякий случай.

— Хрень какая-то, — тихо говорит Пидж, наблюдая, как Кит, опустившись на корточки, гладит Космо. Судя по отсутствующему взгляду, мысленно он где угодно, только не на этой свадьбе. — Они же всегда были вместе. Честно, я думала, что они наконец объяснятся и перестанут изображать из себя просто друзей. Может, нам что-нибудь сделать? Пока не поздно.

— Я думаю, уже поздно, — возражает Ханк. — Представь, что будет, если Широ вдруг передумает? Кёртис этого не заслужил.

— А Кит заслужил?

— Кого в наши времена удивишь разводом, — оптимистично говорит Лэнс, пожёвывая цветочный лепесток. — Спорим, они продержатся не больше года?

— Больше, — не задумываясь, отвечает Ханк. — Стоп, я не буду спорить на Широ. Это неэтично.

Пидж пожимает плечами.

— Мы просто наблюдаем. По-дружески. Но если бы мы спорили, я бы поставила на полгода.

Кит встаёт и начинает яростно дёргать воротник, словно тот его душит.

— Ладно, — говорит Лэнс, выплёвывая лепесток,— пойду утащу его выпить. Кажется, ему не помешает.

 

Той же ночью Кит улетает, едва попрощавшись с остальными паладинами. Он не говорит, куда и когда собирается вернуться, и никто не спрашивает.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда наступает тот самый день, Киту страшно, как никогда в жизни. Возможно, потому, что раньше всё самое плохое случалось внезапно и он не мог ничего изменить, а теперь точно знает, что может случиться, и, по сути, сам всё и устроил. И если что-то пойдёт не так, виноват будет только он. Так что ему очень страшно, и он даже не пытается это скрывать.

Широ держит его за руки, успокаивая, но Кита натурально трясёт, и это никак не остановить.

— Всё будет хорошо, — уговаривает его Широ. — У нас всё получится, Кит.

Он не понимает. Кит рассказывал ему обо всём — сколько уговаривал целителей помочь ему и сколько ждал, пока они договорятся между собой, как раз за разом у них не получалось, потому что мало было создать клона — нужно было создать _пустого_ клона, а для любого живого существа отсутствие квинтэссенции противоестественно. Широ знает об этом, но он не балансировал на грани между отчаянием и надеждой так, как Кит.

— Они сказали, что не могут гарантировать.

— Так всегда говорят. Знаешь, когда я наблюдался у земных врачей, они говорили, что я могу не дожить до двадцати пяти. Дожил же.

— Это хреновое сравнение.

— Ну, извини.

— Если они призовут твою квинтэссенцию, но тело её не примет, ты не сможешь вернуться обратно. Они даже не знают, что с тобой станет. Может быть, ты просто растворишься в квинтэссенции планеты. — Кит цепляется за него сильнее. — Я не смогу найти тебя.

Широ поднимает его руки и целует их — по очереди.

— Ты справишься, — серьёзно говорит он. — Ты всегда меня находишь.

— Широ…

— Но если, Кит. Если что-то пойдёт не так, — он едва заметным движением головы останавливает Кита, готового возразить. — Обещай, что дашь ему шанс. Может быть, он не совсем я, но достаточно, чтобы любить тебя так же сильно. Не отталкивай его только из упрямства. Хорошо?

— Я не могу такое обещать, — беспомощно говорит Кит. — Ты не знаешь…

Его пальцы сжимаются сквозь пальцы Широ.

— Это оно, да? — Широ кажется спокойным, но Кит слишком хорошо его знает. Ему тоже страшно. — У нас всё получится, Кит. Всё будет хорошо. Я люблю тебя.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — успевает сказать Кит, прежде чем Широ осыпается стайкой искр. Только в этот раз они гаснут прямо на глазах вместо того, чтобы разлететься прочь. Кит стоит один в пустоте космоса. — Широ? Широ!

Космос молчит, и Кит впервые чувствует одиночество — огромное, бескрайнее. Вот как это было для Широ. Только космос, и звёзды, и пустота. И Чёрный лев.

— Спасибо, — говорит он вслух. — Что была с ним.

Космос тихо урчит.

— Вернёшь меня обратно?

 

Широ открывает глаза и тут же зажмуривает их снова — непривычно яркий свет выбивает у него слёзы. Мир обрушивается на него звуками, запахами ощущениями. Он слышит, как шелестит листва и верещит какое-то животное — или птица? Пахнет лесом, какой-то химией, немного дымом и специями, и ещё чем-то приторным и незнакомым. Ткань, прикасающаяся к коже, шероховатая, а тонкая простыня, которой он укрыт, имеет вес. Он никогда не замечал, что простыни что-то весят.

Когда глаза перестают слезиться, Широ осторожно приоткрывает их и осматривается. Комната — обычная, как земная. Он знает, что находится не на Земле, Кит говорил. Стены светлые, с узором, напоминающим древесную кору. Никаких капельниц и мониторов. Почему-то Широ ожидал, что очнётся в больнице. Ведь клона где-то растили, поддерживали в нём жизнь без сознания. Хотя его могли перенести сюда перед пробуждением.

Он осторожно вертит головой — ощущается нормально, без головокружения. Хорошо. Двигает плечами. Приподнимает одну руку, затем вторую, сжимает и разжимает пальцы…

Вторую руку?!

Он резко садится на постели, ошарашенно разглядывая свои руки. Их две, обе — настоящие, живые, правая совсем как левая. Широ ощупывает каждый палец, перебирает ими в воздухе и никак не может поверить. Этого следовало ожидать — с чего бы клону оказаться без руки, если никто не решит отнять её специально? Но он так привык к протезу, что даже не задумывался…

Лёгкий хлопок заставляет его вздрогнуть, и посреди комнаты возникает Кит, придерживающий за холку огромного волка. Широ моргает — он столько слышал о Космо и о том, как тот телепортируется, но никогда не видел собственными глазами, только очень смазанно глазами Чёрной. Какой он огромный. И светящийся. 

Кит впивается в него взглядом, и у Широ неудержимо расползаются в улыбке губы. В сознании Чёрного льва Кит всегда был в доспехе паладина — таким Широ его представлял. А теперь он в джинсах и футболке, такой домашний и мирный.

— У меня рука, — говорит Широ, глупо улыбаясь, и машет этой самой рукой.

Кит шагает к нему, но тут же замирает снова.

— Ты… как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты помнишь?

В его голосе — надежда с привкусом страха. Широ протягивает ему обе — здорово-то как! — руки.

— Я всё помню. Иди сюда.

В следующее мгновение Кит хватает его ладони, а Широ тянет его на себя — и оказывается в крепких объятиях.

— У нас всё получилось, — говорит Кит и тоже улыбается во весь рот. Он так красив, что Широ не может отвести глаз. Кит всегда был красивым, но сейчас он прекрасен как-то совершенно по-особенному. 

В руку ему тыкается твёрдое и холодное — волк исследует нового человека. Широ не задумываясь гладит его по морде. Шерсть мягкая. А Кит в его объятиях тёплый и тяжёлый. И пахнет Китом. Широ всё про него помнит, даже запах узнал бы с закрытыми глазами.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Кит, садясь на край постели. — Что-нибудь болит?

У Широ слегка саднит сгиб локтя — вероятно, от капельницы. В остальном… Он прислушивается к себе.

— Кажется, я хочу есть. Или пить. Не уверен. Но очень хочется.

— В ближайшее время тебе будет без разницы. Придётся привыкать к твёрдой пище.

Звучит разумно — если у клона не было сознания, его наверняка кормили внутривенно или через зонд. А что у него с мышцами? Широ скидывает ноги с кровати — под простынёй на нём простые штаны и рубаха с открытым воротом — и рывком поднимается на ноги. Тело отзывается привычной силой, это радует — не придётся заново наращивать мышцы. А потом Широ делает шаг и тут же теряет баланс. Его ведёт в сторону, Кит едва успевает вскочить и подставить плечо, но всё-таки не удерживает, и они рушатся на пол. Широ наваливается на Кита сверху, он старается удержаться за кровать, но получается плохо.

— Ты что?!

— Всё в порядке. — Широ морщится. — Забыл сделать поправку на руку. Она, оказывается, слишком лёгкая.

Кит растерянно моргает, а потом смеётся. Громко, в голос. Широ тоже смеётся, представляя, как нелепо они выглядят, сидящие на полу и ржущие над самими собой, и не сразу замечает, что по щекам Кита струятся слёзы, а смех слишком отрывистый и тяжёлый для обычного веселья.

Он обнимает Кита и держит, пока тот плачет, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Когда Кит наконец затихает, Широ склоняется к нему и целует. Их губы мокрые и солёные от слёз, но этот поцелуй в тысячу раз лучше любого из предыдущих.

— Вторая попытка, — говорит Кит, вытерев лицо предплечьем. — Идём.

 

Новое потрясение ждёт Широ в маленькой ванной. Он разглядывает своё отражение — темноволосое, без шрама на переносице. Молодое. Таким он улетал на Кербер.

Других шрамов тоже нет — он убедился, задрав рубаху. Он не знает, что об этом думать. С одной стороны, новое здоровое тело — это хорошо. С другой — эти шрамы были частью него, памятью о боли и потерях, но также о надежде, победах и преодолении. Если бы у Широ был выбор, он не стал бы от них избавляться.

А Кит уже видел его таким, догадывается он, когда выходит из ванной и встречает понимающий взгляд. Кит успел привыкнуть к нему за эти дни. И к тому клону тоже. Если вдуматься, каким только Кит его не видел.

— Как новый, — говорит он, указывая на своё лицо. — Хотя погоди, я ведь и вправду новый.

Кит улыбается.

— Привыкнешь.

Широ машинально трёт переносицу. От этой привычки тоже придётся отвыкать, наверное, а то будет выглядеть странно.

— Конечно, привыкну, куда деваться. Просто сейчас такое странное чувство. Словно я — это не я… нет, подожди, — быстро добавляет он, заметив взметнувшуюся в глазах Кита тревогу. — Только когда смотрю на это тело. — Он разводит руками. — Я всегда думал, что шрамы его уродуют. А теперь их… не хватает? Глупо, да?

Кит подходит ближе. Ведёт пальцем по его переносице, ключице, очерчивает линию поперёк бицепса. Словно помечает тело Широ заново.

— Ничего они тебя не уродовали, — тихо говорит он. — Ты всегда был красивым. Самым красивым в мире.

У Широ перехватывает дыхание. Ему никто никогда не говорил такого. А слышать это от Кита…

— Если хочешь, можем всё вернуть, — пытается пошутить он. — Если тебе так привычнее. Вдруг ты теперь разлюбишь меня, когда я без шрамов…

Кит приподнимается на цыпочках и целует его в переносицу.

— Я влюбился в тебя ещё без шрамов, Такаши Широгане. Оставь как было.

 

Местные жители человекоподобны, только ростом под три метра и конечности непропорционально вытянуты. Целители подтверждают, что с Широ всё в порядке, нужно только привыкнуть к новому телу. Широ благодарит их, но не может избавиться от ощущения, что его рассматривают с чисто научным интересом, как удачный экспериментальный образец. Он старается не вспоминать про галра. В конце концов, мотивы у них были разные.

Он утоляет голод каким-то густым раствором, по вкусу похожим на смесь рыбы и манго, а затем выходит на улицу, на всякий случай придерживаясь за плечо Кита. Их обступает лес. Гигантские деревья, рядом с которыми секвойи показались бы спичками, теряются кронами в небе. Сидящая в ложбине между их корней Чёрная выглядит заблудившимся в лесу котёнком.

Широ слышит приветственный рык — такой знакомый, ещё совсем недавно удерживавший его от того, чтобы свихнуться в бесконечном одиночестве. Он обнимает огромную морду и прижимается к ней лбом.

— Спасибо тебе, — говорит он мысленно. — Спасибо. Ты спасла меня.

Кит тоже подходит и касается льва рукой. Широ не знает, о чём он думает, но Чёрная урчит громко и нежно, как львица над своими львятами. А затем поднимается, и они оба отступают, освобождая место.

Чёрная оборачивается к ним в последний раз, чуть приседает на задних лапах — и взлетает. Широ с Китом смотрят, как у неё вырастают крылья. Львы Вольтрона всё-таки дождались своего вожака.

 

Широ быстро устаёт — Кит говорит, это нормально. Кит вообще не отходит от него ни на шаг, как курица-наседка. Широ остаётся только смириться.

Он засыпает ещё засветло, завесив окно плотной циновкой, а просыпается в предрассветных сумерках от чужого присутствия. Кит стоит в дверях комнаты и смотрит. Поняв, что разбудил, он виновато поднимает руки:

— Прости. Спи. Я ухожу.

Широ не против поспать ещё, но он всё-таки спрашивает:

— Что-то случилось?

Лицо Кита из виноватого становится смущённым.

— Я просто… проснулся. И решил проверить. Что ты здесь.

“Что это был не сон”, — понимает Широ. Он приподнимает одеяло, и Кит с готовностью залезает ему под бок. Даже уговаривать не пришлось. Устраивается удобнее, положив голову Широ на грудь и обхватив сразу рукой и ногой. Широ обнимает его и прижимается щекой к волосам. Кит вписывается в него идеально, словно специально подгоняли. Сердце Кита стучит рядом с его собственным, и этот стук убаюкивает лучше любой колыбельной.

 

Когда он просыпается снова, Кит не спит — Широ слышит это по его дыханию. Просто лежит с закрытыми глазами, обнимая Широ. Почувствовав, что тот проснулся, Кит ведёт рукой по его груди — легко и внимательно, как слепой изучал бы кончиками пальцев нечто новое.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Широ.

— Доброе утро. 

Кит тянется губами к его подбородку, потом к щеке, прикасается едва ощутимо. Широ притягивает его к себе, и бедро Кита проезжается по его паху.

Ну что ж, с гормонами у этого тела всё тоже очень хорошо.

Широ шумно втягивает в себя воздух и замирает. Кит задумчиво смотрит на него, потом вниз. И снова шевелит бедром, на этот раз намеренно.

— Не провоцируй, — хрипло предупреждает Широ. Кит насмешливо приподнимает бровь.

— Что-то беспокоит, м-м?

Вместо ответа Широ подхватывает его за талию и затаскивает на себя, а Кит, словно только того и ждал, впивается в его рот. Целует жадно, нетерпеливо и не очень умело — больше вылизывает рот Широ, но это неожиданно заводит. Широ обеими ладонями стискивает его ягодицы, и Кит стонет, не прерывая поцелуй. И трётся, трётся бёдрами, прижимаясь к члену Широ сквозь тонкую ткань штанов. Широ направляет его, сам вскидывает бёдра навстречу, чтобы сильнее, дольше, слаще. Задница Кита под его ладонями чудесная — плотная и упругая, как в лучших его фантазиях. Ох, сколько же раз он мечтал её облапать двумя руками.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он на всякий случай, и Кит рычит ему в рот:

— Только посмей передумать! Я не могу уже столько дрочить!

Широ смеётся и стягивает с него штаны. У Кита стоит так же крепко, как у него самого, и он всхлипывает, когда Широ проводит ладонью от основания к головке. Футболку он срывает сам, а потом помогает раздеться Широ. Когда Кит распластывается по нему — тяжёлый, голый, горячий — ощущений становится так много, что Широ на несколько мгновений отключается от реальности.

— Широ? Широ!

Широ моргает. Ощущения постепенно возвращаются. Растерянное лицо Кита нависает над ним.

— Широ, ты в порядке?!

— Да. — Он гладит Кита по спине, побуждая расслабиться. — Всё нормально. Просто… слишком много всего сразу. Давай не торопиться.

Они снова целуются — Широ ведёт, но Кит быстро перехватывает инициативу, повторяя движения, и эту науку он осваивает так же быстро, как всё, за что берётся. Трогают, гладят, изучают друг друга. Широ проводит ладонью вдоль всего тела Кита — от затылка до бёдер — и с восхищением следит, как тот выгибается вслед прикосновению. Кит такой отзывчивый. Широ мог бы ласкать его целую вечность.

Когда толчков бёдрами становится недостаточно, Широ ловит руку Кита и вместе с ним обхватывает оба их члена, сплетая пальцы. Кит хочет быстрее — он всегда хочет быстрее, — но Широ сдерживает его, не ускоряясь даже тогда, когда Кит начинает вскрикивать и скулить, не в состоянии уже даже целоваться.

— Терпение… — выдыхает он сквозь зубы. — Терпение… приводит…

Кит кусает его за шею, и терпение Широ разлетается на куски.

Кит, оказывается, очень громко кричит.

Но Широ слышит это смутно, потому что снова отключается.

 

Кит прилетает на Алтею позже всех, когда основная часть праздника уже закончена и его ждут только друзья. Небольшой звездолёт с эмблемой Клинков опускается на площадь перед статуей Аллуры, туда, где год назад стояли львы. И это последнее подтверждение тому, что Вольтрон покинул Землю.

Кит спускается по трапу, а за ним — ещё один Клинок. В отличие от Кита, этот упакован в полную форму, с капюшоном и маской. И держится хоть позади, но так близко, что почти касается Кита плечом.

— Маллет обзавёлся охраной? — вполголоса спрашивает Лэнс. Вопрос, конечно, интересный. Киту никогда не нужна была охрана, но они давно не получали от него вестей, а учитывая обстоятельства, при которых он улетел… с Коливана сталось бы приставить к нему охрану просто чтобы не дать свернуть себе шею. Нарываться на неприятности Кит всегда был мастер.

При виде их Кит с Клинком останавливаются. Кит говорит что-то и, взяв Клинка за руку, тянет за собой. Следом трусит Космо, опустив нос к земле.

— Это не охрана, — потрясённо говорит Пидж, глядя, как сплетаются пальцы в чёрных перчатках. — Это “плюс один”. Скажите, что мне это не кажется.

— Вотэтоповорот, — подтверждает Ханк. — Не на того мы спорили.

Он осекается и кидает виноватый взгляд на Широ, но тот, кажется, не слышит. Он глядит на Кита, так стиснув челюсти, что на шее выступают сухожилия. Ханк не может не испытывать сочувствие, но, справедливости ради, разве не Широ почти год назад женился? Кита ли винить в том, что он тоже нашёл себе пару?

Лэнса тем временем волнует другое:

— Думаете, он галра? Лиловый и с острыми ушами?

— Нет, — тут же отзывается Пидж, и Ханк укоризненно смотрит на неё. — Да я просто говорю!

Кит уже взбегает по ступеням, не выпуская руку своего спутника, и не просто улыбается — сияет так, что невозможно смотреть. Ханк невольно улыбается тоже, а Лэнс отводит глаза, потому что слишком хорошо помнит, какое оно — это счастье.

— Привет, ребята!

Кит почти не изменился, только отрастил волосы, и короткая коса болтается у него на шее, щетинясь небрежно торчащими прядками. Он обнимает Ханка и Пидж, пожимает руку Лэнсу и поворачивается к Широ.

— Привет, — повторяет Кит. Широ смотрит на него, потом переводит взгляд на застывшего позади Клинка.

— Значит, у вас получилось.

Кит сжимает губы, но бесполезно — улыбка неудержимо выламывает их.

— Да. — Он оборачивается к Клинку и вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Тот колеблется. — Ну же?

Когда Клинок отключает маску, над площадкой воцаряется тишина. 

— Привет, ребята, — говорит Широ, смущённо улыбаясь.

Этот Широ — молодой, темноволосый и без шрама. Нет никаких сомнений в том, откуда он взялся. Они всегда знали, что Кит, когда дело касается Широ, способен на всё. Но это слишком даже для него.

Новый Широ обводит взглядом застывших паладинов, и его улыбка тускнеет. Но потом он видит Широ и решительно шагает вперёд.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, протягивая руку.

Тот не отвечает на рукопожатие, только напрягается так, что желваки ходят на скулах.

— За то, что украл твою жизнь? — глухо спрашивает он.

Новый Широ не опускает руку и не отводит взгляд.

— За то, что сохранил её.

— Стойте, — тихо говорит Пидж, глядя, как оба Широ — старый и новый? настоящий и клон? их Широ и Широ Кита? — всё-таки пожимают друг другу руки. — Кто из вас…

Широ поворачиваются к ней с одинаковым замешательством на лицах. Это так похоже на галлюцинацию, что хочется протереть глаза.

— Вообще-то, строго говоря, оба эти тела клонированы… — начинает было новый Широ, но второй обрывает его:

— Он настоящий.

Внезапно Лэнс начинает смеяться.

— Так ты не зоофил! — говорит он Киту. — Бедняжка Чёрная, а мы-то думали, это с ней у тебя была любовь.

И, не дав Киту опомниться, шагает к Широ.

— Добро пожаловать домой? Странно звучит, учитывая, что мы все были уверены, что ты уже дома. Но в любом случае — рад тебя видеть.

— Спасибо. — Широ обнимает его, хлопает по спине. — Я тоже рад вас всех видеть. Очень.

Лэнс на миг застывает, ощутив прикосновение живой руки, но тут же приходит в себя.

— Народ, чего тупите? Это же наш Широ!

— Наш? — приподнимает брови Пидж и многозначительно оглядывается на того, кто был их Широ до этой минуты. Лэнс закатывает глаза.

— Не то чтобы я хвастался своими мозгами, но это же элементарно. Хаггар перенесла в тело клона только воспоминания Широ, но не его душу. И то же самое сделала… — он запинается. — То же самое сделала Аллура. Так?

— Она не знала, — говорит Кит. — Никто тогда не знал. Кроме Широ, конечно, — язвительно добавляет он, и Широ виновато потупляет взгляд. 

— Так ты всё это время был в Чёрной?!

Ханк обнимает его первым, за ним и Пидж, и следующие несколько минут проходят в радостных восклицаниях и вопросах, на которые Широ пытается отвечать так, чтобы это звучало честно, но не вызывало беспокойства. В целом похоже на воссоединение счастливой семьи, и кое-кто украдкой даже пускает слезу. В прошлое возвращение Широ они были сдержаннее. Ну, или прерогатива обнимать Широ тогда принадлежала только Киту.

— То есть у нас теперь будет два Широ, — подытоживает Пидж, когда суматоха слегка утихает. В это всё ещё трудно поверить, хотя вот они, оба стоят перед ней. — И как вы собираетесь… то есть, кто из вас будет…

— Я собирался подать в отставку, — говорит Широ. Тот, который адмирал. — Думаю, когда мы объясним командованию, что ты — настоящий Такаши Широгане, они с радостью примут тебя на моё место. Команда Атласа тебя уже знает.

— Что? Зачем? Ты не должен… — они произносят это почти хором, но Широ не даёт себя перебить:

— Я давно это обдумывал. Если бы не вы, я бы просто ушёл, но теперь это имеет смысл. — Он невесело усмехается. — Я и так слишком давно занимал чужое место.

— Неправда, — говорит Кит. — Это твоё место. Ты — адмирал Широгане, командир Атласа. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. 

— Да уж, Иверсон точно не откажется от второго Широ, — хмыкает Лэнс. — Он бы и третьего к рукам прибрал. Один будет на Атласе, второй в штабе...

— Я не собираюсь оставаться в Гарнизоне, — говорит Широ. Тот, который вернулся из Чёрного льва. — Я никогда не хотел командовать. Я хотел летать. У Клинков те же возможности и гораздо больше свободы. Уверен, ты уже проводишь за отчётами больше времени, чем в воздухе.

Судя по скривившемуся лицу своего двойника, он попал в точку.

— А ещё там Кит, — тихонько бурчит Ханк. Лёгкий румянец на скулах Кита свидетельствует, что даже у полукровок галра очень хороший слух.

— Дело не в том, хочешь ты вернуться или нет, — возражает Широ. — Когда станет известно, что я твой… клон, думаешь, они позволят мне остаться?

— А в чём проблема? — возмущается Лэнс, и одновременно с ним второй Широ произносит:

— С чего это им станет известно?

— С того, что ты здесь?

— Если кто из нас двоих и похож на клона, так это я, — возражает новый Широ. - Меня даже не узнают, если не присматриваться — прости, но без шрама и с рукой я сам себя не сразу узнал. А в форме Клинков меня даже за человека не считают. Надо только придумать, откуда я взялся.

— Выжил после разрушения той станции, — говорит Кит, не спуская с него взгляда.

— Точно. Или сбежал из лаборатории ещё раньше. 

— Ребята, — вмешивается Ханк. — Не хочу никого обидеть, но вы подумали, как это будет выглядеть для всех? Как будто Кит нашёл себе клона Широ для личного пользования.

Лэнс косится на него округлившимися глазами.

— Ты понимаешь, что это звучит как "для сексуальных утех и извращений"?

Широ закрывает лицо рукой.

— Кто-то должен был это сказать, — соглашается Пидж.

Кит смотрит так, словно хочет убить своих друзей. Или провалиться под землю. Он не находит слов, чтобы возразить, а каждая секунда молчания только подтверждает, что да, кто-то попал в точку. Ещё больше это подтверждают его полыхающие скулы.

Всё ещё не отрывая ладони от лица, Широ начинает смеяться. Второй рукой он ловит за руку Кита и тянет к себе, и тот, уже готовый взорваться, мгновенно стихает.

— Мне нравится эта идея, — говорит Широ. — Спрячем правду на видном месте.

Кит пихает его локтем в бок, но притворное возмущение никого не обманывает. То, как он льнёт к Широ и как всё время прикасается к нему — плечом, локтем, кончиками пальцев — не оставляет сомнений, что версия Ханка будет пользоваться популярностью. 

— Ну, раз основное мы выяснили, давайте продолжим за ужином, — предлагает Ханк, милосердно избавляя Кита с Широ от дальнейших подколок. — У меня уже живот от голода подводит.

— Минуту, — останавливает его Пидж. — У меня остался ещё один вопрос. Почему мы узнали об этом только сейчас?

Под тремя нацеленными на него взглядами Кит невольно сглатывает и отступает назад. Но деваться ему некуда. И даже присутствие двоих Широ вряд ли может его защитить.

 

Уже после ужина, когда все расходятся, Широ находит Кита. Тот стоит, сунув руки в карманы, и рассматривает пустую площадку перед зданием — в прошлый раз они оба видели её глазами Чёрной, когда львы Вольтрона покидали Алтею. Кит всё ещё слегка взъерошен — ему пришлось очень долго объясняться и ещё дольше оправдываться, и даже ужин, который должен был символизировать мир и гармонию, прошёл под сердитые взгляды Пидж и общую неловкость. Ханк с Лэнсом довольно быстро согласились понять и простить его, но Пидж обиделась не на шутку, и Широ подозревает, что им обоим это ещё припомнят. Впрочем, ему как раз досталось меньше всех. У него было хорошее алиби.

Он обнимает Кита со спины, и некоторое время они стоят молча, пока Кит не расслабляется наконец в его руках. Это так трогает каждый раз — чувствовать, как Кит доверяет ему. 

— Тебе правда всё равно? — спрашивает Кит. — Что тебя будут считать клоном? 

Широ пожимает плечами — Кит не видит, но наверняка ощущает.

— Не знаю. Я был Такаши Широгане, пилотом. Чемпионом. Чёрным паладином. Но для меня ничего не менялось. Если кто-то и видел разницу, то только другие, а я всегда оставался собой. Если теперь меня будут считать клоном — что изменится? Я буду знать, что это я. И ты тоже. 

— Мама знает, — признаётся Кит. — Я не говорил, но она, кажется, поняла. Ещё до того, как улетела с Земли.

— И хорошо, что не пришлось ей врать.

— Зато остальным придется.

— Поверь, очень скоро всем станет всё равно. Найдется что-нибудь интереснее паладинов Вольтрона, да и просто привыкнут. — Широ опускает голову и трется носом о шею Кита. — А до тех пор я готов быть твоим клоном для личного пользования.

Кит невольно выгибается в его руках, прижимаясь плотнее.

— Очень личного?

— Какого только пожелаешь.


End file.
